


Home for Christmas

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas, Happy Ending, Multi, Reader-Insert, late christmas story...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be home for Christmas... </p>
<p>In which you want to get home to be with the Avengers for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_

It had been almost a year since you’d last been home. After being trapped in a collapsed HYDRA base you weren’t sure you were even going to get out alive, but you did. Somehow, by some miracle, you managed to use your powers to keep yourself alive and fight away through the rubble. Once you made it to the surface you collapsed and spent the next few months in a tiny hospital, if it could be called that, in the middle of some country you’d never heard of. It wasn’t awful there but since you were afraid that you’d been compromised on your mission you didn’t want to contact anyone, not that you could get ahold of a phone with good enough service anyway. 

 

_Please have snow and mistletoe_  
_And presents underneath the tree_

Those months spent in the hospital were okay. When the residents figured you spoke their dialect as well as fluent English they started coming often for help improving their English or simply to chat with ‘the pretty American girl’ as they called you. They brought you food and various little gifts to entertain you, since you broke a leg and couldn’t walk. It was a relief when you were finally able to hobble around again and there was always a helping hand waiting to catch you if you seemed like you were going to fall but still you missed the familiar faces of your family. 

 

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams _

When you were finally able to walk properly you set out for home. You promised to come back and visit and after a lot of hugs, kisses, and tears you were finally on your way home. It was uplifting to be walking along the road and know you were finally heading home. Some days you’d be able to hitch a ride for several miles but some weeks involved nothing but a steady set of steps. Walking didn’t bother you, not when you were going where you wanted to go. The knowledge that it would likely take months to get there didn’t deter the happiness you felt as you trudged along heading back to the people you call family. Those people who, you assumed, thought you were dead.

 

_I'll be home for Christmas  
And you'll be in my dreams _

Their faces filled your thoughts and kept you going even on the darkest of days. The images of them played like a never ending movie through your mind. Tony prattling on about his latest inventions with such passion you can’t help but get caught up in whatever nonsense he’s spewing. The way he smiles and jokes with you makes you smile no matter how bad a day you’re having. Or the calm way Bruce will sit and talk to you no matter how busy or stressed he is. Somehow he always has a couple minutes to spare to listen to your problems or just to sit with you. Thor is a constant stream of laughter and stories when he’s there. Eager to help you bake whenever you ask and satisfying your curiosity about Asgard with endless tales of it. 

 

_I'll be home this Christmas, darling  
I'll be coming home to you _

Closing your eyes you can picture their faces as they greet you in the morning or the smiles they give you as you head to bed. Clint is a total papa bear with his desire to mother and care for you. He makes sure you eat and has your back on every mission. Of course Nat and you are like sisters with how close you are and she’s even more protective of you then Clint. She may not seem like a softy but she is for you with constant hugs and smiles. For Steve you’re the person to go to for any questions about technology or modern culture. You have an ongoing list of things to teach and show him and each week the two of you try to do at least three of the things. Thinking about your family makes your eyes fill with tears especially knowing they must think you’re dead. Are they mourning you? Do they know you’re coming home?

 

_And there's nothing in the world  
Gonna get in my way _

It’s not easy trying to get home. Each day is a constant struggle with yourself and with the world. Horrible weather plagues your trip and you often find yourself wanting to lay down by the side of the road and give up. Yet you manage to keep going despite the obstacles in your way. A couple times you accept rides from the wrong kinds of people and end up having to fight your way out of bad situations. Just a couple new scars to add to your collection. Despite your good sense of direction you get lost occasionally and several weeks are spent backtracking to get you back where you need to head. These are small things though and you ignore every and all deterrents as you keep going. 

 

_I'll be home for Christmas_  
_You can count on me_  
_Please have snow_  
_And mistletoe  
And presents underneath the tree _

Soon enough it’s December and you’ve made it to the city where you live. A smile lights your face when you realize its Christmas Eve and you’ve almost made it home. Your steps are staggered yet sure as you make your way down the street headed toward the building with a giant ‘A’. People stare as you pass, probably because of how haggard you look, but you pay them no mind. Slowly you feel yourself gaining speed until you’ve broken into a run as you head toward Avenger’s Tower. As you reach the front of the building you feel the first flurries of snow beginning to fall from the sky. You love winter and Christmas is your favorite holiday. Tears fill your eyes knowing you’re almost there… 

 

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams _

You walk with measured steps into the building and to the elevator. Stepping in you smile as you say, “Top floor please Jarvis.”

“Of course Ms. (L/n), should I inform the others you are here?” The sound of Jarvis’s calm voice has tears rolling down your cheeks. “You were pronounced MIA nine and half months ago.”

“No Jarvis I want it to be a Christmas surprise,” you reply wiping at the tears with the back of your hand. “I can’t imagine not being home for Christmas.”

“As you wish,” Jarvis intones while the elevator slowly begins its ascent. Instead of the normal rock music Tony has Jarvis play in the elevator soft Christmas music filters through the speakers and soon you find yourself singing along. “And may I say it is wonderful to have you back miss.”

A slight ding alerts you that you’ve reached the top floor and you step out hesitantly to find the entire team sitting in the common room sipping hot chocolate and talking quietly. You stand out of sight from them all but able to hear everything as you listen in on their conversation.

Steve lets out a pained sigh, “Never thought I’d have a sadder Christmas then after I woke up in this century with almost everyone I knew dead. (Y/n) loved Christmas and always made sure that I was kept busy during the holiday so I wouldn’t dwell on sad thoughts. She was sweet like that.”

Clint nods, “Yeah, she was.” He sips his drink before setting it down and clasping his hands. “I remember how she would start getting excited for Christmas right after Thanksgiving and wouldn’t care how silly or stupid anyone thought it was. It was amazing to see how dedicated she was to getting this place decorated and making all of us participate.”

“Even if it meant bullying us,” mutters Bruce with a smile at the fond memories. “No matter what we were doing we had to drop everything to help set up the tree.”

“And the stockings!” chimes in Tony making everyone laugh. “Those things are epic.” And they are. Hand knitted with little designs special to each member of the team. It had taken you nearly an entire year to make them for each person but the looks of incredulity on their faces when you’d given them out had been worth it. Every failed stocking and cramped finger was nothing compared to the genuine smiles of your family.

“She learned to knit especially to make those for us,” Nat says with a small grin. “After I asked her how she learned to knit she confessed to taking lessons for months to be able to make them for us. Said something about how a handmade gift is the best there is and she wanted only the best for us.”

“Lady (y/n) was indeed a wonderful person,” Thor nods solemnly. “She had the spirit of a warrior and the soul of paragon. Truly no one could ever replace the light she brought into our lives.”

“Well said Point Break,” Tony cheers raising his glass. “I propose a toast! To (y/n), I wish she could be here for Christmas because it doesn’t feel like Christmas without her.”

Everyone raises their glasses and then drinks and you can’t stop yourself from laughing. It comes out in a sort of choked up way but every head whips around to stare at you. With tears in your eyes you smile, “Hi guys. Merry Christmas.”

The sound of shattering glass startles you when the ever composed Nat drops her drink and runs over to hug you. Soon enough they’re all hugging you and you aren’t the only one crying anymore. It takes all your willpower not to become a blubbering mess but you manage. The love and affection you feel surrounding you makes you smile all the bigger as you realize you’re finally home.

_I'll be home for Christmas_


End file.
